The present invention is directed to a method and apparatus for removing a cured strip from a press. More specifically, the disclosed method and apparatus are for the removal a cured lugged strip from a press without destruction of either the cured strip or the press.
Earthmover machines and agricultural equipment have ground engaging means employing endless tracks driven by drive wheels. The endless track, or belt, is assembled over a plurality of wheels, at least one of which is a drive wheel, and is engaged by the drive wheel. Such track systems are increasingly more common because the tracks have greater traction in soil and cause less ground compaction than conventional pneumatic tires.
Methods for manufacturing reinforced, endless rubber track can be both expensive and time-consuming. Some methods and apparatus used for the manufacture of industrial belts may be applicable to endless vehicle tracks. However, because of the large differences in the sizes of the belts, which typically have a size expressed in inches or cm, and endless rubber track, which typically have sizes expressed in feet, a simple scale-up of belt technology is not always possible and may not yield usable rubber track. This is self evident due to the greater amount of rubber and reinforcement that must be vulcanized for tracks in comparison to belts.
In forming tracks, there are several known methods for forming endless reinforced track. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,536,464, and 4,207,052 illustrate a few conventional methods.
In these known track forming methods, the track carcass, the various rubber layers and reinforcement means are wound on a fixed circumference drum. The circular carcass is then placed into an open xe2x80x9cCxe2x80x9d press for curing, wherein the first and last heat must match up to create the appearance of an endless built and cured rubber track.
Because of tooling configuration limitations, as the track diameter decreases the number of heats required to cure the entire track actually increases, increasing the likelihood of uneven cures at the match points of the heats. Additionally, for each different track size there must be a drum capable of forming a carcass of that size, either an expandable or a fixed diameter drum.
The present invention is directed to a method and apparatus for removing a lugged vulcanized strip from a press. Due to the length of the strip, the flat curing of the strip, and the lugs positioned in the lug molds, the vulcanized strip can not be simply slid out of the press, but must be lifted up out of the molds. If the strip is manhandled too roughly, the strip may be damaged.
In one disclosed method, the lugged vulcanized strip is removed from the press by the steps of a) inserting a removal tool into one end of the press, b) inserting a leading edge of the removal tool between the strip and the mold, c) pulling the strip onto the surface of the removal tool, and d) removing the strip from the press.
In one aspect of the disclosed invention, the removal tool is inserted into the press until the removal tool reaches the opposing end of the press.
In another aspect of the disclosed method, a conveyor belt, mounted on the surface of the removal tool is run to assist in removing the vulcanized strip from the mold and also off of the removal tool.
Also disclosed is an apparatus for removing the strip from the press. The unloader has a pair of horizontal tines for pulling the lugged strip onto the unloader.
In one aspect of the apparatus, the tines are spaced from each other by a width greater than the width of the lugs vulcanized onto the strip.
Also, a conveyor belt may be mounted on the upper surface of at least one of the tines. Alternatively, the upper surface of the tines may be provided with a low friction coating that permits the vulcanized strip to slide onto and off the tines.
In another aspect of the invention, the unloader is mounted on a rail, the rail having a length at least as great as the length of the press. The unloader travels along the rail to move into and out of the press.